mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers Armada: Starscream's Requiem
Transformers Armada: Starsreams Requiem is a story written by Legofan. It takes place after the Transformers Armada episode Cramp and shortly after the MLP:FIM Season 3 finale. Premesis The story starts of from the climax of the Transformers Armada episode Cramp, where Starscream sacrifices himself in odrer to convince Galvatron that the threat that Unicron poses is real. Starscream dies from Unicron's lightning, but is resurrected on the planet Equus in a new pony body. Story Description Unicron begins to awaken, threatening Cybertron and everything on it. The Autobots and Starscream recognize the threat, but Galvatron refuses to see it as anything but an Autobot trick to get the Decepticons to lower their defenses. When talking Galvatron into admitting the threat fails, Starscream sacrifices himself to unite the two warring factions. But instead of death, Starscream is gifted with continued life in a new land with its own conflicts. Plot (as of most recent completed chapter) The story begins with a prologue depicting the events just moments before Starscream's decimation due to Unicron. His body is destoryed, but thanks to the indestructible nature of his spark, he is able to be brought back to life an indeterminate amount of time later on Equus. He is brought back in a new body, closely resembling his old body, retaining his original white and red color scheme. Additionally, his body becomes quadrupedal, and parts of him, such as his wings, get rescaled, and he bears a Decepticon insignia cutie mark. He is able to function flawlessly in his new form, thanks to the ability for Transformers to adapt to new forms nearly instantaneously. However, there is one problem with his new body, that being a gaping hole in his underbelly where Galvatron had stabbed him with the Star Saber. Starscream awakens to find himself in a flat, grey, and barren land. Unexpectedly, his initial reation in confusion, but he quickly brushes off being resurrected (it's nothing new to Transformers, after all) and assesses his surroundings. He determines that, thanks to his wound, any time a current flows through the broken area, it causes slight discomfort. With no leads, he opts to simply walk. He spends a couple of hours walking before deciding to stop and rest, not out of tiredness, but to ensure his chest damage does not worsen. At that point, he finally thinks back to his duel with Galvatron, wondering if he had accomplished his goal. He assumes, though, that Galvatron did not recieve the message. From there, Starscream decides to enter a sleep-like mode for some time. And some time later, his infrared scanners pick up heat signatures in his vicinity. Starscream boots himself up, and by the time his systems are fully online, he is surrounded by seven changelings, Chrysalis among them. Not wanting to interfere with the locals, Starscream opts to transform and retreat, but his transforming is met with a vicious electrical outburst from his chest. Emergency systems redact the command, and he enters a coma-like state until his systems recover. Fortunately for Starscream, his systems do recover, and the outburt inflicts no further damage. He reawakens, finding himself in a room lit by green torches. Accompanying him in the room is a changeling, who is taking notes, and Chrysalis. The changeling queen extends her hospitality towards Starscream, and the Decepticon hesitantly accepts. Eventually, Chrysalis is able to pry some information from Starscream, regarding his name, place of origin, his alignment, and some history behind his kind. Starscream explains to her that the Autobots are the good guys in the conflict and that the Decepticons are evil, reluctantly adding on that he used to be a Decepticon, but is no longer sure which side he blongs to. With it revealed that Starscream could be a dangerous threat to her subjects, Chrysalis decides to go more in depth in the situation that evening with Starscream during a private dinner. In the meantime, though, she leaves him be and allows him to explore the Hive as he wishes. Starscream returns to his room, accompanied by a pair of guards and another changeling by the name of Dread Wing, who is to be his 'larvalsitter' during Starscream's stay. Dread Wing reveals to him that the was some recent failure that essentially compromised the existance of the Hive, but refuses to sya anything more. After their short conversation, they go to the Hive's training room so that Starscream can practice his swordsmanship, which, due to his injury and new form, has become very sloppy. He makes no real progress before being summoned to the dinning hall by Chrysalis. At dinner, where there is a surprising lack of eating, Starscream elaborates about his history with the Decepticons, explaining that he used ot be one, but left after being abandoned, only to rejoin with the hope of finding forgivness at the prompting of Thrust. Chrysalis, in turn, gives a short history of the changelings, informing Starscream that the Badlands that was there current home was once the site of the glorious Neighzantine empire, but it fell after the changelings infiltrated it and stripped the kingdom of all of its love, killing off all the ponies in the empire inadvertently. She informs him that they had many hundreds of years worth of food resources as a result of the successful invasion, but the invasion and resulting conflicts with neighboring countires left the land decimated. Recently, however, their suppy of nutrition had run dry, and in an attempt to aquire more food, she staged another invasion, this time of Equestira, which had become the world's next superpower in the aftermath of Neighzantine's fall. The invasion ultimately failed, though, and the changelings had been starving ever since. Furthermore, she reveals to him that she feels responsible for all of the changelings that have died as a direct or indirect result of the failed invasion, criticizing herself for being too rash and ambitious. In the end of their conversation, they each agree that neither have any malicious intent for the other, and Starscream even offers to go to Canterlot in the changeling's stead to try to arrange a peaceful resolution that would get the changelings back on their hooves, after he fixes himself, of course. After their discussion, Chrysalis and Starscream each retire to their rooms, Dread Wing promising to return to Starscream in the morning and wake him up. Dread Wing does so, but he appears to be sickly, due to his coughing that hadn't been there the day before. However, this does not deter Dread Wing from leading Starscream through the Hive and to the changeling's infirmary, where he introduces him to his marefriend, a head changeling doctor by the name of Ivy. Ivy, being on break, tags along with Dread Wing and Starscream to the Hive's gathering hall, which, accoring to the changelings, had seen a severe reduction of use since the failed invasion. Ivy informs Starscream that she has no engineering skills, but that her steady magical grip should be significantly helpful in getting Starscream patched up. They begin to discuss the logistics of his repairs, concluding that they'll need to find some sort of flexible inhibitor to wrap around the broken wires and an adhesive to keep the inhibitor in place. Their conversation is interrupted by another coughinf fit from Dread Wing, which splatters changeling secretions all over them and the table they're sitting at. As he tries to rub the sticky stuff off of him, which fails, Starscream suddenly gets the idea that maybe the secretions are exaclty what they need. Ivy promises to run some tests on the secretions to determine if his suspicion is correct. At that point, Ivy returns to work, bringing Dread Wing with her, and Starscream returns to his room by himself. In his room, Starscream begins drawing up schematics for the site of his injury, making a sort of set of instructions for her to follow so as to repair him properly. The following morning, Chrysalis comes to Starscream's room, instructing him to follow her, which he does. She leads him to the Hive's catacombs, eventually informing him that Dread Wing had died by choking on his secretions during his sleep. Starscream is prompted to pay some sort of respect to his passed firend, which he does. Ivy is there as well, grieving over Dread Wing's passing. Respectfully, Starscream doesn't push her for results of her testing, instead exploring the Hive as he mulled over his feeling. eventually, he stumbles upon an exit. He exits, coming back to the surface, which is still grey and desolate. He finds a nearby tree and decides to rest there until someone chose to bother him. Several hours later, he is approach by Ivy, who manages to set aside her mourning long enough to explain to Starscream that the secretions are ideal for patching him up. As such, they return to the Hive and attempt to fix him up. The repairs work, and Starscream returns to the surface to test how much of his functionality had returned. Aside from a few minor systems, he is able to operate normally, even going supersonic without any trouble from his injury. Despite this, though, he stills remains catutious so as to not reopen the wound. Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover